marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KillRoy231
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the The Brotherhood of Mutants page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 00:09, October 14, 2011 Response It was pointless trivia, the information from the articles is what we've seen, we have no idea what happened to the mutants between First Class and X-Men but there is no point in writing that because chances are we will find out in Days of Future Past or other sequels. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I only revert edits if they're not good and I never wrote Rumlow's biography if you look back over the edit history. The problem with your biography was that it wasn't detailed enough, you barely even described one of his scenes let alone all of them. I don't have a grudge. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there I am Imperial Wyrm, but you can call me Jaden or Imperial. I have edited on this wiki alot, as well, and am a big fan of Marvel and DC. But anyways, I saw you mention Dragon Ball Z in your comment on Scott Summers, comparing the timeline change in X-Men to what happened in Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, and Star Trek. This reminds me, I am an admin on a wiki called Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, aka the Lookout, which is a fanon and role-play wiki about Dragon Ball Z. You can make characters and fight other characters, participate in arcs (sagas where everyone role-plays and will usually fight a villain), and we have Page RP (Role-Play) and Chat RP. It doesn't have to just be Dragon Ball Z characters though, we have had DC Universe characters that came into the Dragon Ball Universe via portals. It's alot of fun, so I was wondering if you'd be interested? I don't mean to be one of those annoying advertisers, but here's the link if you're interested (not going to advertise to anyone else): http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki Comments I'm going to have to ask you to create a forum thread for your thoughts rather than spamming multiple articles with the same comments. Certain users are getting very frustrated with seeing your near identical posts on multiple comment sections. Either limit your comments to one article or put them in a forum thread as requested. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:49, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I never actually said I was going to ban you, Npa said that of his own accord to try and make you stop posting the same thing on multiple article comment sections. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:04, July 2, 2014 (UTC) The Other Ronan isn't The Other. He's the one who kills The Other. Rareego (talk) 18:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry you feel that way man. But you have to round with the punches. You going to have some hits and miss I did. Cale2.0 (Talk) Honestly, it's not your opinions that are the problem it's the fact that you repeatedly post the same thing and don't respect other people who comment with an opposing view. Instead of taking on board what they are saying you keep fighting your corner like they're the enemy. Just relax, it's wikia, it has very little bearing on real life, don't take comments so personally. Calm down, take a deep breath and keep visiting the wiki, you're obviously passionate about the subject. I'm going to now delete the 72 comments you tagged for deletion, thanks for that by the way. You really didn't handle it well but as Cale said, you have to round with the punches, don't let it get to you. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanos Hi there Ghostkaiba. I saw your message just today ahahaha What info do you have? *-* I don't care about spoilers, you can tell me :D AdamMagus (talk) 06:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC)AdamMagus Thanos I really hope you are right! Despite Thanos being my favorite character of all, he has important and distinct themes surrounding him, like Life and Death, Love and Hate, all of them very human. If he wins (even if he relinquishes his powers afterwards), the story will stay true to his personality. A tyrant that defies the very laws of the Universe to prove his love, conquers everything, proves himself bigger than anyone, but in his heart feels incomplete. My wish is that he does just like Jim Starlin's Marvel: The End, where Thanos reaches the Heart of Infinity, destroys the universe, begins to understand his actions and reedeems by restoring everything to its place. Of all MCU characters presented by now, if Marvel Studios portrays him the proper way, he'll become more relatable and likable than Loki. My dream is to see a Oscar nominee portrayal by Josh Brolin, just like the Joker by Heath Ledger. I love Thanos, because he's love himself. Death is his destiny, but no his core. Show this love letter to Kevin Feige! Ahahahaha <3 Thanos My signature, please.... AdamMagus (talk) 18:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC)AdamMagus Return So you're back then? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Pardon me but you do realize that the magic of friendship mostly defeats villains and they remain alive over the seasons so no need to put in unclear on the page because destroy is not in most MLP villain defeat so can you remove it please? Also, can I view Marvel Cinemanic wiki and edit?DavidBrennan99 (talk) 20:23, October 17, 2019 (UTC)David B